2012.03.26 Meeting Notes
I know I tend to start off these emails with “we had a great meeting last night,” but I can’t help it. We always seem to have great discussions, whether we like the book or hate it. Last night, most liked The Brass Verdict, and the average rating was probably in the 6-7 range. Usually above 5 means we were at least entertained, which is why we read mysteries in the first place. There seemed to be a lot of comments that the book got bogged down a bit. Some people thought it was in the beginning and some in the middle. But for most, it picked back up and the reader got back into it. Sharon pointed out that she liked the end because everything got neatly tied up and all loose ends were taken care of. I’m a big fan of the tie up too and Michael Connelly definitely tied them up in a pretty bow. One of the loose ends, though, was a bit too coincidental for some. I am referring to the Germans killing the producer and his girlfriend. I was ok with this, because I think the jury might have acquitted him and at least this way he got punished. However, I did agree with one member that Mickey being the last to find out about it was a bit weird. Of course, he was almost killed that same night by juror #7, so maybe his mind was elsewhere and he was a little busy. We also got quite a few comments that people liked the Lincoln Lawyer better than this book. I don’t know if it was because it was our first taste of Mickey Haller, or if the writing was just better. I find that sometimes when the book is one of a series, I like them differently just because of the plot involved. I used to love Murder, She Wrote and watched every show. But I have to admit that I was more intrigued by the episode where she was visiting a haunted castle in Ireland than I was by the one where her nephew in New York was accused of killing his advertising executive boss. Nothing against J.B., just a more exciting plot in the former episode. Jose came dressed as Mickey Haller, lawyer to the guilty. (Jose doesn’t just play a lawyer on tv after all). We appreciated his suit and messenger bag full of briefs. Notice that I didn’t insert a joke here about Jose’s briefs? Ok, so maybe that was a joke in itself. He gave us a bit more background on Michael Connelly and why he got interested in crime. I don’t think we let Jose ask too many questions about the book, since we all went off on our discussion. But he did have to reign us in quite a few times. Lorraine brought the tastiest nut mix and filled up cups for each table. She also made a Torte, or Tort – get it? I don’t mean to make you all hungry, but it was yummy: chocolate with powdered sugar on top where she etched in the scales of justice. Wonderful presentation, but even better taste! Webmaster Jeff took a photo, so hopefully we’ll see it on the Wiki sight soon. (I would like those recipes please Lorraine, and I’m probably not the only one so please send them to everyone if you wouldn’t mind.) Next month we will be choosing our books for the second half of the year. Please send me your author or book ideas so that I can prepare the list. I’ve got a bunch so far, thanks to everyone who has emailed them. On April 23rd we will be discussing John Sandford’s Heat Lightning, number 2 in the Virgil Flowers series I believe. Janice will be leading and Joyce will be providing snacks. If either of you are not able to fulfill those duties please let me know. Kerry